Blueberry Pie
by thefonz46
Summary: Judy comes to visit Nick after their first day on the force together. Thinking they will be celebrating over Bluerberry pie, things take a turn for the worse (better?) when she catches Nick in just a towel after his shower.
1. Chapter 1

Judy entered Nick's bedroom, wanting to surprise him after his first day on the job. It had been a long day of busting Flash for his street racing, and subsequently letting him go since he did them a solid with running the plate. The rest of the patrol was slow, leading them to talk about random subjects and topics. She has gone out and bought a blueberry pie to celebrate the success of the day, and she texted Nick beforehand to ask if she could come over and give him a surprise. She grabbed the key he had hide in a little crevice by his door, allowing her access to this foxes "den."

The first thing she noticed was how clean Nick's apartment was. Nothing was out of place and everything was where it should be.

"Nick's place puts my closet of an apartment to shame." Judy thought to herself as she set the pie down on the kitchen table before quietly walking around his living room. As she made it to the entertainment center she began to notice some of the DVDs switch from action and explosion filled movies, to a more adult selection. Her ears began to get warm as she saw some of the covers, most featuring scantily clad Vixens.

But that's when the titles and covers switched to show… Rabbits!? Female grey rabbits to be exact. Just like her…

Judy's ears went from warm, to bright red and burning up. As she picked up one DVD with two bunnies on them, she heard Nick exit his bed room.

She spun around, basically throwing the DVD back into its rightful place. As she looked at him, she felt her eyes gravitate to the thin towel he was wearing around his waist.

"Looks like you caught me at a weird time Carrots." Nick said as he adjusted the towel on his waist, a sly grin coming into his face.

"I just wanted to give you this uhh blueberry pie to celebrate a successful day." Judy responded with a blush and her voice breaking.

"You didn't have to do that Fluff! Seeing you everyday from now on is the only present I need." Nick answered, blushing while rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

Nick wasn't going to deny that he was attracted to Judy. He's felt that way since he started being unofficial partners with her and he would be lying if he didn't have some wandering thoughts about the innocent bunny. To make matters worse, he was now standing in front of her in only a towel…

"Here let me go change and I'll join you to celebrate." He mustered out before scurrying back to his room to get dressed, leaving an embarrassed Judy behind.

Throwing on an old t shirt and some sweatpants, he came out to see two plates with freshly heated pie on them, with Judy playing with her phone as she quietly waited.

"Sorry about being almost naked earlier Carrots."

That earned a giggle out of Judy as she put her phone away. "No big deal Nick. It is your home after all." She responded to him before adding a quiet "Not like I didn't enjoy it." at the end.

"What was that at the end?" Nick asked as his eyes widened and his ears perked up. "Did you just say you enjoyed it?"

If her ears were on fire earlier, they were like lava now. "Uhhhh what I didn't say anything I swear I guess you misheard me or something hahahahhaha." She said in a panicked voice as Nick eyed her up.

"Don't be afraid to admit it Judy. I would be lying if I said that I didn't think you were beautiful." The fox said before turning away in embarrassment.

Judy felt like she was just hit in the chest by the best bowling ball ever. Nick thought she was beautiful!? She had never been told by anyone besides her parents that she was beautiful.

"Nick… I uhh don't know what to say…" She responded in a meek voice.

"Don't say anything Judy, just let me take the lead." Nick whispered quietly as he leaned in and pressed his muzzle against her, gently running his paw across her right cheek, not realizing that there were scars from another fox resting under her soft fur.

Judy froze up at first, not sure on how to react to the kiss. But when she felt her stomach begin to warm, she melted into his muzzle like chocolate. She took a risk and moved closer, sitting in his lap and getting more aggressive.

"Seems like someone's starting to warm up." Nick said as he broke off the kiss, feeling Judy sigh in content.

She felt her mind begin to swirl as repressed hormones began to arise. She had to spent her whole teenage life alone and working on being a cop. Sure she had one third base fling but that was it. Nothing even close to what she was feeling now. For some reason she felt like taking charge. She wanted to call the shots and make sure Nick was happy. Why she felt that way she didn't know. All she knew right now was that she needed to get Nick out of those sweatpants and into his room.

"And now that this bunny is warmed up, it's time to show you how we bunnies take charge." She responded with an uncharacteristic growl, taking his hand and leading him to his room. Judy swung Nick onto his bed, plopping him down on the edge of the bed, before jumping on him to resume the kissing from the kitchen.

As they kissed deeply, Judy moved her rabbit paw over to Nick's growing member, stroking it gently through his sweatpants, earning a groan as he took a deep breath.

"I think it's time we get you out of these Mr. Fox." Judy whispered into his ear as she began to push down on the waistband of the pants, Nick slightly moving upwards to allow her easier access.

The rabbit almost growled again as she saw what exited his pants. She wasn't sure how big he was compared to other foxes, but she sure as hell didn't care. This was all for her and she couldn't wait to get to enjoy it.

Moving down to her knees, she leaned forward, just inches away from his throbbing member. Nick's breathing quickened as he waited for the inevitable to happen. His dirty thoughts were finally becoming a reality, something he had never imagined would happen. His excitement was at an all time high as he felt her warm breath at the tip.

After what felt like years, Judy opened her mouth and ran her tongue from his growing knot to the sensitive tip, wetting his member and getting a taste of what she should expect.

"Oh god Judy." Nick groaned as his paw rested on her head, slowly rubbing it to show his appreciation. This just stirred the rabbit on even more, causing her to envelop his member within her mouth.

She began to slowly move up and down, taking special care to add friction with her tongue. As she raked the tip she felt a burst of liquid enter her mouth. "Not as bad as I remember." She thought to herself as she swallowed the pre cum and picked up the pace.

Nick's breathing began to get uncontrolled and heavy, signaling the climax that was steadily coming. He was definitely not lasting as long as he wanted to. But this bunny was just too good to allow him otherwise.

"Oh god… I'm close… Please don't stop." He whispered as he lovingly rubbed between her ears, urging her to keep going. Her pace quickened when she heard this, wanting to get her fox to his climax.

"Judy I love you!" Nick yelled as he reached his climax. Warm liquid filled Judy's mouth, her swallowing the slightly salty liquid as it poured in.

After what seemed like ages, Nick finally became soft and exited her mouth. Nick layed back on the bed, breathing heavily as the rabbit came up and snuggled under his arm.

"How was that slick?" Judy asked slyly as she rubbed his chest.

"That was incredible." Nick said with a deep sigh as he pulled her closer under his arm. "Just give me a minute and I'll make sure to repay the favor."

"Oh don't worry. I'm not going to go anywhere."


	2. Carrot Cake

Nick held Judy close, feeling her embrace him as his breath returned to normal. His head was still spinning from that feeling that Judy had given him, and her bunny scent was emanating into his nostrils, keeping him in the mood. As the scent kept getting to his head, so did his want to finally get a taste.

"You ready to give Mr. Fox a taste?" Nick whispered as he turned to the bunny.

"Eat me Nick." Judy said as she bit her lip and rubbed his ears, signaling she was ready.

Nick leaned in a gave Judy a deep kiss, feeling her hands wrap around his neck and rub his head. He broke away, slowly moving down and kissing her neck. She gave a soft moan, feeling his muzzles warmth on her. Nick added some light licks to the act, tasting her rabbit neck.

Nick gave her small pecks as he worked down her body, worshipping her figure. His target was finally in range, the scent almost over powering his senses.

"You ready for this?" Nick said with a grin as he liked his lips.

"Eat your prey." Judy moaned, challenging Nick to have a taste.

That was all Nick needed to hear. He dove in, lapping in a slow and deep manner, savoring the taste of bunny. His tongue worked his way into her folds, earning a deep moan from her. In response Judy loving rubbed his ears, enjoying the soft and stretchy feeling.

This act just propelled Nick on further, pushing him to work her towards the desired orgasm. He added a thumb, rubbing her clit in a circular motion. The fingerpad was adding some light friction, only upping her pleasure.

"Oh Nick… Keep eating me." Judy moaned as he picked up his pace.

Nick's rough tongue had a mind of his own, taking control of her soft folds and warm inside. He swallowed all of her juices, licking his lips on occasion.

"Fuck… Fuck yes… Oh Nick… Keep going… I'm…

I'm cumming." Judy screamed as she pushed his face down, holding him in place as her body spasmed. Nick kept up his pace, licking his lips as his muzzle becomes wetter as the seconds go by.

She finally finished, her afterglow settling in. Nick gave one final lick of his muzzle before crawling back up and laying next to Judy, gazing over her as she caught her breathe.

"You have fun Carrots?" He said with a smirk and a wink as she turned to look at her.

"Nick… I love you so much."


End file.
